High-strength magnesium alloys have been developed recently and have been specifically noted as new materials replaceable for aluminum alloys for constitutive materials for automobiles, aircraft, etc.
However, these are poorly processable in use for industrial materials, and various developments have been made for improving them, but satisfactory ones could not as yet been obtained.
For example, a method of producing extrusion-processed materials has been investigated as the measure for enhancing the ductility thereof; however, in this case, it is difficult to increase the compression strength of the materials, and there occurs a problem in that the deformation anisotropy, which is a ratio of compressive yield stress to tensile yield stress, increases and the materials are difficult to use for lightweight structural materials.